


When You Break

by TheSevenWondersOfAWitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: (Student) hilda spellman, (Young) Zelda Spellman, (Zelda spellman, (student) zelda spellman, (young) hilda spellman, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Freeform, Fandom, Hilda just wanted pie, Sabrina spellman - Freeform, Zelda kills Hilda, batibat, blueberry pie, caos fanfic, chilling adventures of sabrina chapter five; Dreams in a witch house, chilling adventures of sabrina fanfic, chilling adventures of sabrina s1e05, hilda spellman - Freeform, sabrina spellman (mentioned) - Freeform, spellman sisters montrey, the academy of unseen arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSevenWondersOfAWitch/pseuds/TheSevenWondersOfAWitch
Summary: Takes place during Zelda's nightmare in 1x05.Zelda learns that Hilda is dead and won't be coming back this time. She rembers when she first killed her sister, back when they were both students at the academy.





	When You Break

____________________________________

 

The sound of sobbing echoed throughout the otherwise silent Spellman house. 

Sitting on the kitchen floor, Zelda Spellman hugged her knees to her chest as broken sobs wracked her body as she rocked herself back and forth. Her head throbbed from her crying and screaming, but she could not bring herself to stop, she was too overcome with guilt and grief. She had killed her sister, as she had done countless times before, but this time, Hilda did not come back. 

Hilda was gone, and she wasn't going to come back this time, no matter how many spells Zelda tried.

Why? Why did she have to kill her sister? Zelda kept asking herself as she dug her nails into her upper arms through the fabric of her jacket. Black tears slipped down her cheeks, her makeup was smudged around her bloodshot eyes.

Though she knew the answer to the question, she always had. It was her jealousy that had driven her to   
kill her younger sister all those times, Hilda was younger, and their parents had always paid more attention to her.

 

Everyone knew the Spellman's, Edward, a powerful young warlock, witches and Warlocks   
alike were placed under his spell, his remarkable thirst for knowledge left him always eager to learn.   
Zelda, known only as Edward's sister   
when she first arrived at the school, had quickly made a name for herself as a fast learner   
with a quick wit, and a very powerful and skilled witch. Her bright, beautiful red hair that   
she would often run her hand through when she was nervous, her green eyes that could  
make you feel like you were looking into her soul, and just as quickly looking into   
certain death. She was smart and exhaled in all her classes, she captured the  
hearts of her admirers, and just as easily she broke them.

Then came the younger sister, Hilda Spellman. The witch who tried to bring her   
spiders to school with her, because her sister didn't care to help her get used to her  
new home, and the other girl's in her dorm had made fun of the fact that she was  
clumsy and not as skilled as her older siblings. 

Zelda had joined in the laughter of her peers in the middle of the night,  
when it was discovered that her kid sister had tried and failed to smuggle her familiars into her dorm on her first night at the academy of unseen arts.

The next night, after Hilda's spiders were sent home to the Spellman house, Zelda had taken part, if not led, the   
other girls in the dorm as they played the child's game known as harrowing.

Hilda had screamed as she woke up to find herself in the witches cell, where many witches had  
been held over the centuries to await their death. Zelda had laughed the loudest of the girls the next  
morning, when they had come to find her sister shaking in the corner, rocking back and forth  
as she repeated 'its not real, it's not real.' to herself over and over in an attempt to keep her sanity. 

After Hilda had kept her mind on the first night of the harrowing, the girl's had stepped   
up the following night, forcing Hilda to stand before the hanging tree for one whole night,   
forbidden from turning away from the tree as she heard voices. Zelda had been livid when  
she and the other girl's had turned up in the morning to find Hilda gone, and her brother   
waiting in her place instead. Edward had scolded Zelda in front of her friends, and then to  
make matters worse, he tried to send her to her room at the academy. 

She had clenched her jaw as she glared daggers at her brother,  
the other girl's sniggering but quickly becoming   
silent upon seeing the fire in the oldest Spellman sister's eyes.   
Her brother had left then, saying he had to go and study with his mentor, Faustus  
Blackwood. Zelda had left as well, but not back to the academy, no,   
she knew her sister was back at the Spellman house, probably playing with her spiders. 

And she was partly right, since she found Hilda in the kitchen of their home,   
placing pie in the oven. Their parents were gone, running some sort of errand in town,   
and Zelda took her chance to speak with her sister. 'Hilda,' Zelda began, leaning against the doorway casually, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched her sister turn to face her. 

'Zelds, I didn't know you were home today.' Hilda's eye's widened a bit at the sight of her sister,   
the younger witch straightend and did her best to smile, but it was full of uncertainty as she surveyed the older witch.

Zelda did not return the smile, her eyes were hard and her lips pressed into a thin line.   
'Edward informed me that I was to stop harrowing you.' Zelda's voice was calm, but there was something hidden in her words, something Hilda couldn't quite put her finger on. 

But she shook the feeling away, feeling relief wash over her. But she soon realized that Zelda still hadn't moved, and so Hilda started fidgeting with a loose thread on her dress nervously.

'I see that you are still too childish to take part in our most ancient of traditions, so we will stop harrowing you, dear sister.' Zelda's voice was sharp as a knife as her green eyes stared into her younger sister's.

Hilda didn't say anything, she was holding her breath, unsure what her sister was about to say next. But, to her relief, Zelda's mouth twisted into what she thought was a smile indicating that the topic was done. 

Smiling widely, Hilda turned to the oven and looked inside. 'I'm making blueberry pie, it will be done shortly if you wish to have a slice. I know it's your favorite.' She spoke as she looked at the pie, the crust was beginning to turn a golden brown. What she didn't see, was that as soon as she had turned her back, the smile on Zelda's face had slipped off as she reached onto the counter and grasped the handle of one of their mothers solid metal pots, walking across the room silently, she stopped behind Hilda and raised the pot above her. With great force, Zelda brought the pot down onto Hilda's head. 

Blood spilled as Hilda slumped to the floor, her eyes wide as the red fluid began to seep down her face. Zelda dropped her arm to her side, breathing hard as she looked down at her little sister's body. Blood spreed over the young girl's beautiful blonde hair, her eyes stared blankly into nothing, as she lay dead on their kitchen floor. 

Taking deep breaths, unshed tears glistened in Zelda's eyes, her bottom lip quivered and she dropped  
the pot with a thud. Leaning down, she grasped Hilda's ankles and began to pull her across the floor,   
leaving a trail of blood. She pulled her younger sister to the graveyard, where she knew the pit her parents had spoken of, lay waiting for a body to resurrect. 

Shoving Hilda's body into the soil, Zelda wiped her hands together and then grabbed the   
shovel from where it had been resting against the metal fence. Dirt fell onto Hilda, coating   
the pale lilac dress the young Spellman wore. The younger witch's mouth was open as  
her eyes stared up into the sky, her eyes no longer held any light in them, and the sight disturbed the elder witch,   
so the next shovel full of dirt was sent onto Hilda's head. Zelda took shakey breaths and gripped the shovel handle tighter, the wood was rough against her smooth skin, but she continued on until Hilda's body was fully covered.

Sinking the shovel into the dirt beside the newly piled soil, Zelda leaned against it, looking down at the Cain Pit with pressed lips. Before she turned to go clean up the mess she had made. 

It was easy enough for Zelda to explain to her parents why she was spending the night there instead of the academy, she simply said that Hilda had a rough few days and would be coming back to see her spiders, likely in the early morning hours before school and she wanted to be there when her younger sister returned. 

Her parents long since gone to bed, it was nearing 4 in the morning, it had been over 16 hours since her sister was placed in the Cain pit, and at any moment, Hilda was likely to show up at the door. Zelda sat with Vinegar Tom under the table at her feet, sleeping soundly.

She sat a the small table in the kitchen, eating the blueberry pie Hilda had made earlier. One hand was holding up a newspaper, the other lifting forkfuls of blueberry pie to her red lips. She didn't turn her head as the front door opened and then shuffling footsteps could be heard making their way to the stairs. The footsteps stopped, and then changed direction, heading for the kitchen instead. Seconds later, Hilda entered the kitchen, her eyes wide as she looked at her sister through the mud that coated her face and the rest of her.

'You killed me.' She looked at Zelda with shock, her voice was raspy and she shook slightly in place, wither it was out of anger or shock, Zelda wasn't sure. 

With a deep sigh though her nose, Zelda ate one last bite of pie, before setting down her fork and the newspaper in her hand. Standing up, she brushed the wrinkled fabric of her dark green nightdress. She met Hilda's eyes as she stood straight, her face bored.'Yes, Hilda I did, and I will continue to do so until you learn to stop being so idiotic. You are my younger sister, and I will not allow you to tarnish the names our family has made for ourselves, the Spellman name, with your foolishness. So, sister, let this be a warning to you, do not step out of line, or you could risk seeing our Dark Lord sooner then you wish to.'

Hilda took deep breaths, staring at her sister for quite a few moments. Not saying anything. 'Do you understand?' Zelda asked, her face hard and her eyes unblinking as she raised her eyebrows ever so slightly. But, there was a softness to Zelda's question, a light tone of fear that only Hilda could pick up on.   
Biting the inside of her lip, Hilda nodded slowly. 'Yes, sister.' Her eyes slowly drifted down, before she turned to go upstairs to clean up. 

Zelda watched her sister leave, it wasn't until she was out of sight that the older witch allowed herself to let out the breath she had been holding. She would stay true to her word that no more harrowing would take place with Hilda, and she would make sure the other girl's stayed true to that as well. Only she was allowed to cause harm to her sister, because she knew how to fix it. Glancing back at the half eaten pie, then down at Vinegar Tom, he peered up at her frrom heavy eyelids, Zelda's tone was soft as she spoke; 'Don't give me that look. I had to do it, you know that.'  
Vinegar Tom lifted his head, still watching her.

Zelda let out a deep sigh, and walked over to the pick up the plate with pie on it, she took another fork and placed it on the plate, before leaving the kitchen, the soft padder of her barefeet could be heard as she left and then made her way up stairs. 

Turning the doorknob of the bedroom she shared with her sister, Zelda entered and quietly shut the door. Hilda was not in their room yet, and so Zelda took this as the perfect opportunity to get the small parcel she had forgotten under her pillow.

Setting the plate with pie on Hilda's bed, Zelda moved on to her bed, the feel of the white cotton pillow case was soft against her cold hands, and she felt the scratchy material of the twine she had used to hold the brown paper parcel closed. Pulling it up to her chest, Zelda fixed her pillows just as the bedroom door opened again.   
She turned around, moving the parcel behind her back, and saw Hilda standing in the doorway, free of dirt and wearing her dark grey robe and deep purple nightdress. 

Hilda closed the door, eyeing her sister suspiciously as she did so, then she saw the pie on her bed. 'I thought you'd be hungry.' Zelda explained, her face softening as she met her sister's eyes again. Hilda nodded, before crossing the room to sit on her bed, climbing under the blankets, she took the plate of pie, and slowly took a bite, her eyes downcast.  
Zelda's gaze flickered down to the floor for a moment, sucking her teeth. 'I forgot to bring my gift for you, to school with me.' Zelda spoke and shifted to bring the parcel out from behind her. Hilda looked up, shocked, and placed her fork down. 

She took the parcel from Zelda carefully, it was small, barely larger than her hand, it seemed as if it held a large pair of socks. 'I got it for you last year when I went to London for a month.' Zelda spoke and chewed her lip, looking at her hands as she hurriedly sat back down on her own bed. 

Hilda slowly unwrapped the perfectly folded brown paper, and pulled out a ball of rather colorful yarn, and a small leather bound book on how to knit. She ran her hand over the cover of the book, the yarn held in her other hand, the wool was so soft she felt like she was holding a cloud. She glanced up at her sister. 

'I know you spoke of wishing to learn to knit, and I remember you only spoke of wanting to learn more after you chose your spiders as your familiar.' Zelda told her, looking up at last to see her sister's expression. 'Thank you, Zelds.' Hilda smiled softly, she looked genuinely happy.

That was the first time Zelda had killed her sister, and she had regretted it, but found herself unable to stop. It was a long time ago, and Zelda was foolish to think that her sister would always be able to come back to life. 

They were cheating death, and you can't cheat without getting caught eventually. 

Zelda was paying for her sins, as she found herself completely and utterly alone, without the one person who truly understood her.

So, Zelda lay on the kitchen floor, sobbing and screaming, thinking that when her niece, Sabrina, came to see her, asking for help, begging.,yhat it was only part of her torment, because she couldn't save her sister, she couldn't even save herself.


End file.
